Spiderman: Rise of Radian Issue 1
Spiderman must use his new powers to battle an old friend. Synopsis Christian Cord is revealed to not be in prison, but receiving therapy at the Creedmoor Psychiatric Centre after his exposure to radiation. He works with Owen Slade, but refuses to be called anything by "Radian". Back in his room Christian reveals his power to release blinding light, and destroy several objects in his room with it including the camera watching him. Peter trains with Ted Grant, who reveals he knows several of the other man's abilities. Peter practices his core strength by walking upside down. Thomas Ludlow is teaching again, and two kids get in to a fight in his class. Thomas splits them up and finds one of them badly injured. The kid, Jacob Fury, explains they're from his father - a member of the O'Donnell gang - who beats both him and his mother. Jacob explains that he wishes he could get rid of the man, but Thomas tells him not to do anything brash. Peter, after hanging with Gwen Stacy, goes to The Daily Bugle, but is given an ultimatum by J. Jonah Jameson: Bring me pictures worth printing or don't come back. Christian breaks out of the mental institute he was being held at, and then goes to a mall near where he used to live and steals a number of objects. Peter, who was nearby, changes and gets him camera to get pictures of Spiderman in action. Christian then began firing at Peter, only ending up wasting his energy and tiring him out. Christian then released a wave of non-lethal light to cover his escape. Thomas Ludlow tracks down Fury's father, Jack Fury, who was returning home drunk from a bar. Thomas tricked him into going into an alley. Thomas then beat the man, and shot him twice to make it look like gang violence. Upon completing the killing he returned home, safe in the knowledge he had saved Jacob from another beating. Peter gives the pictures to J. Jonah Jameson, who is impressed and asked how he got pictures that were this good. However Peter declines to tell him and gives Jameson an ultimatum. Take the pictures no questions asked, and more pictures would keep coming. Jameson agreed. Characters Characters in order of appearance Christian Cord - Radian - High school student and new found criminal Owen Slade - Christian's therapist Peter Parker - Spiderman - High school student and hero Ted Grant - gym owner and superhero trainer Thomas Ludlow - martial arts teacher with a secret Jacob Fury - martial-arts student Gwen Stacy - Peter's high school friend J. Jonah Jameson - Chief Editor of the Daily Bugle Jack Fury - Member of the O'Donnell Gang Locations and Equipment Locations Queens - New York District, and the location of the Parker House and the Black Beast Gym Bronze Gym - Ted Grant's gym and training ground of Peter Parker Creedmoor Psychiatric Centre - The clinic when Owen Slade treated Christian Cord in Queens. Daily Bugle - Major Newspaper in New York. Trivia